For love, money or...
by GiRl-PoWeR-RuLzZ
Summary: I got inspired by Hana Yori Dango, the jap anime and i'm totally in lurrve with it. please read it and gimme lotsa reviews so i can improve on my stori! Gampatte! (i'm still a novice at this writing-fanfic-thing, so plz gimme ur support!)Arigato! (^_^)
1. Intro.......

Author's note: ok, I redid this chapter so it wouldn't be too messy cuz all the words are squeezed against each other rite? So SORRY! And thx so much for all the reviews I have gotten.although it's just 3.but oh well, they are still reviews rite! Thanx so much! Please continue to gimme more reviews though! Lol. *Smilez*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Tsukasa! Makino's over here!" the perky and michievious Nishikado Soujiro shouted to Douumyouji Tsukasa.  
  
Makino Tsukushi blushed, letting her long mane of brownish hair fall over her face to hide her embarassment. "What are you trying to do?" she hissed to Soujiro. She tried to struggle from his tight grasp.  
  
Tsukasa glanced over at her and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and nodded his acknowledgements to Soujiro ONLY. He walked over to Soukiro and high-fived him. "Hey, what's up, man."  
  
Tsukushi looked at him with surprise. After what happened yesterday, how could he act like she was non-existent?? She could still remember it vividly.  
  
Tsukushi's P.O.V  
  
"Makino!" he had called me just as I was leaving my classroom.  
  
I swiveled around and looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?" Although I was acting cool on the outside, I was trembling inside. Afterall, he had tried to kiss me when I refused to reciprocate his like for me.  
  
But just looking at him took my breath away. Did he ever appear so tall and hunky to me? And not forgetting his cute mass of unruly hair that sat on top of his head? I shook my head to compose myself. "He's a monster deep down, remember? Don't ever trust him too much or you'll regret it, Tsukushi!" I warned myself quietly.  
  
"Err.I didn't ever apologize for that day right.?" He coughed and looked away for a split-second.  
  
I could feel my face getting warmer as I looked at him and the whole scene came back to my mind. "Actually, no. You didn't," I confirmed his question.  
  
"Ok, well, sorry. I really am..." he trailed off and rubbed at a spot behind his neck. He turned around and glanced somewhere.  
  
Curious, I leaned forward to see what he was looking at. I saw the other F3 standing behind a wall scrutinizing us. Hanazawa Rui was leaning against the wall with a "heck-care" look on his face, Nishikado Soujiro was grinning at us like a Cheshire cat and Mimasaka Akira was nudging Nishikado and grinning at us too.  
  
I felt a sudden burst of anger. "What do you take me for? Some girl who you can toy her feelings with and later just dump her? Oh, and meantime let your friends see how you do it?" I shouted at Doumyouji.  
  
Doumyouji seemed shocked at the sudden outburst. "What the hell are you talking about? Since when did I toy with your feelings and then jilt you? Am I that kind of guy?"  
  
"Yes, you are," I replied honestly.  
  
"What! Don't you act like you know me very well. I know a lot of girls who would die just to go out with me, but are they after me? NO, they are after my dad's money which will go to me after a few years' time. Do you think I like that feeling?? Of being liked because of your wealth? I just hate it when you accuse me of doing such things!" He said in a low, menacing tone, glaring daggers at me.  
  
My anger faltered a little. He did pin-point some facts about why he was so popular with girls. I felt a trickle of pity for him.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said contritely. I tucked back a strand of stray hair behind my ear and looked at him sincerely. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other F3 and remembered why I was angry with him. Even if what he said was true, did he have a right to display what he had to say to me in front of his friends?  
  
He saw where I was gazing at and he immediately stepped in front of me, blocking my view. "Wait, listen to me explain before you get all blustered again."  
  
"Idiot, it's "flustered", not blustered." I couldn't help correcting him. It had become a habit ever since I met this idiot. He had a problem with his language, I swear.  
  
"Whatever. Flustered, blustered.what's the difference?!" he said dismissively. "But I have more important things to tell you." He suddenly broke off and looked at me shyly. At least I could detect it.  
  
"What? Spill!" I ordered. My heart was fluttering like crazy and I could swear there must have been at least a thousand butterflies in my stomach.  
  
"Makino, I."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Izzit very short or boring or wadeva? Please gimme ur reviews! PLEASE! I depend on review (good OR bad) to improve on my story! THANX! 


	2. Surprise!!!! Bad or good...?

Author's note: Sorry that I didn't have spacing in between! It just totally came out wrong! SO sorry! I'll do it THIS time.=) thx for all readers who came to review my story. hehex.but anyways, PLEASE read and oh, please do, REVIEW kaez?! Thx! I'll try to improve on my writing.hehe *************************************************************  
  
Continuation.  
  
"I." Doumyouji said. "Well, no matter what happens from now on. please remember that I mean every word I said that day." His face was so serious that I couldn't help but think if only his face was always this way, instead of his usual smirking one. But on the other hand, it really scared me a little to see his serious side.  
  
"Wha- what do u mean?" I asked softly. "What will happen from now on?" My head was spinning with thoughts. He was going to move away? Not that I would care, but I was getting accustomed to seeing that idiot's face every day. It would be weird not to! Or was he going to move on to ANOTHER girl? I brought my hands up to my temples and rubbed. This was giving me a headache. I had better stop torturing myself like this.  
  
"The time will come when you will understand." He walked off to the F3's direction, totally not answering my question.  
  
"WHAT!" I shouted after him. "Tell me what you mean by that!" But he did not even turn around, jus kept walking and walking. "IDIOT!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Fine! If that was the way he wanted to play it, then I'll do right about the same thing! Just wait and see, Doumyouji, I don't believe a word that you told me that day and I never will. Treat me like dirt, huh? You'll get back the same treatment!" I fumed, muttering under my breath. I turned in my heels and marched off angrily.  
  
Doumyouji's P.O.V  
  
"I like you, Makino.I like you, Makino.I like you Makino.I like you." The phrase chanted in my mind as I sat in my room staring into space, thinking of what had happened this afternoon. I could tell that Makino did not believe me, but what could I do? This was the only choice I had of warning her what will happen.  
  
The fact was that I could TELL that she liked me, but she was being such a little stubborn mule that she just could not force the three words out of her mouth. Now that I have expressed my feelings to her, the only thing I could do was to wait.or move on.  
  
"ARGH!" I pounded my fist on my mahogany table as the chanting returned. Why couldn't I forget it?? She was just an ordinary girl.why would I fall for her? There were loads of other girls in Eitoku Gakuen-more beautiful and elegant and RICH-compared to Makino, so why she?  
  
"Because you got attracted to her strong determination and her frankness and her innocence and her." Another voice told me and it kept pressing on and on that I thought my head would explode.  
  
"Tsukasa!" My sister, Doumyouji Tsubaki, entered the room uninvited and sat on the edge of my bed impatiently. "Did you tell Tsukushi about it?"  
  
I remained silent. What could I say? If I said no, my violent sister would definitely give me a thrashing, but if I said yes, wouldn't I be lying? And worse still, she may go up to Makino to explain everything. either way I was trapped.  
  
"So did you or did you not?" my sister persisted and her voice grew increasingly more impatient and more impatient with every word she said. When I still remained silent, she jerked me up on my feet and put her hand menacingly over my neck, as if she was going to strangle me if I didn't speak the truth.  
  
"Let go of me, sis!" I struggled but she punched my eye so I stopped struggling.at least for a while.  
  
"Spit it out!" she demanded threateningly.  
  
"Spit? Oh, sure." I thought she meant spit literally so I spat. She was so disgusted that she immediately dropped her hands from my neck and retreated a few steps back.  
  
"Idiot! I meant 'spit it out' as in say it out, not SPIT! Urgh!" she shook her head disgustedly and broke into peals of laughter after seeing the blank look on my face.  
  
"Why didn't you say so then? It's so much simpler if you would just say 'say it out' instead of 'spit it out'." I crossed my finger behind my back. I hoped my sister would forget about the thing she was interrogating me about and proceed on to another less pressurizing issue. But, hell no, my sister had good brains inside her pretty head.  
  
"Now, SPIT IT OUT and I don't mean literally."she warned, her eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"Okay, okay," I succumbed finally. "I didn't tell her, satisfied? HOW do you want me to tell her?? I just can't do it." I brushed past her and flung myself on my bed.  
  
"You are such a fool. It'd make things SO much better if you would just tell her! Do you want her to know about it by some other sources? She'll be so mad with you that she'd ignore you for life. I'm warning you first. She's a nice and sweet girl, and I expect that you are serious about her, so for goodness sake, PLEASE tell her, dear brother!" She threw up her hands, exasperated. She sighed impatiently. "She'll understand, I just know it. Never underestimate a woman's sixth sense!"  
  
"Yeah, right," I muttered softly. Makino was a stubborn girl, she wouldn't understand and she would kick up such a big fuss and-no, she's not a normal girl, I reminded myself. She would act like she couldn't care less and remind me that I was my "usual" self.a flirt.  
  
"So tell her tomorrow! I'll make you if you won't!" the woman in front of me stopped pacing my room and put a finger to her lips suddenly. We could hear footsteps coming from outside of the room.  
  
"Tsukasa," The clicking of heels followed. Doumyouji Kaede, my mother appeared in the doorway, a frown on her face as usual. "It's time to go. Come on. I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes time. And for you, Tsubaki, I think it's time that you go and have your daily driving lessons. The instructor is already downstairs." With that, she went away, the clicking of her heels fading away.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Where is Doumyouji going? And what IS it that Doumyouji HAS to tell Tsukushi??? Read more to find out.the next chapter will be coming soon! I'll try to update it more often, I promise! Please REVIEW!!!!! Thank you!!! (^-^) Luv, C.S. 


	3. The new guy

Hi! Well, I'm so sorry that I haven't had the time to update for like days.haha. I know it's 2 daes only, but oh well! :P So anywayz, I heard that people who read jap animes hardly give out reviews.iz that true?? If ur guilty of that crime too, PLEASE change! Cuz lotsa people depend on reviews to see how people take their fics! Kaez?? Well, thanks for all u guys out ther who have given me good reviews. ^^(^-^)^^  
  
  
  
Tsukushi stared at the clock that was ticking away. Tick, tick, tick.. it was exactly 4.15pm. "Urgh, time seems to pass so slowly!" she grumbled, rising up from her bed and flopped on a chair.  
  
"Tsukushi!" her mother called. "Tuskushiiiiiii!"  
  
The owner of that name rolled her eyes. She reluctantly pushed herself up and padded to the door. She flung open the wooden door and shouted, "What?!" She leaned against the frame of the door and waited for some answer like "Did you meet any rich guys today?" OR "What happened at school? Did Doumyouji kiss you or said anything to you AT ALL?"  
  
"Do you want to go out to buy some new clothes? I think Doumyouji would gladly pay the bill..I think he's already really sick of your clothes that you wear everyday."  
  
Without bothering to answer, she slammed the door shut. "What an idiot for a mother!" She glanced up.  
  
4.20pm.  
  
She threw a glance at her princess phone and picked it up. She dialed Matsuoka Yuki's number.  
  
Ring once, twice, thrice. No one home.. Yuki must be somewhere out there having fun, unlike her, just wasting time.  
  
Just as she was about to put down the phone, someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" the voice at the other end said breathlessly.  
  
"Yuki! I thought you weren't home!"  
  
"Nah, I was just cooking myself a proper meal. I've been having all kinds of junk food that I'm totally sick of them! Whatcha doing, then?"  
  
"Having a date with my clock," Tsukushi replied listlessly, picking at her nails. She propped her legs up on the bed and slouched as low as possible. She was seriously bored! Bored out of her wits!  
  
"Huh. That serious, huh? Well, would you like to go out somewhere to shop or something?"  
  
"Yeah..like my mom's not bugging me to do that too? But I guess we have lots of money to spend, huh?" she said caustically.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there, girl. What's the weather today like over there?" Yuki asked knowingly.  
  
"Stormy, rainy and windy," Tsukushi answered glumly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Let's just meet somewhere to talk. Mama might be somewhere outside my room eavesdropping."  
  
After meeting up with each other..  
  
"Really?" Yuki had been listening to Tsukushi complaining about Doumyouji for about 1 hr..so far.  
  
"Yes! That nerve of him! How can he actually ignore me? All he said was 'remember that I mean every word I said that day'. What exactly did he mean by THAT?  
  
Yuki sighed. "Tsukushi, this is the first time I've heard you complain so much about Doumyouji, you know. I swear, you must really care about him to do that."  
  
Tsukushi flushed, red angry patches filling her cheeks. "No, I don't!" she said stubbornly.  
  
Her best friend laughed. "Subtle you are, Tsukushi." She sipped on her coke and almost spit it back out. She pointed to a direction with shaking hands.  
  
"What? What?" Tsukushi's gaze followed the direction that she was pointing. All she saw was a guy that had ruggedly good features. Not bad at all, she thought. But what was the big deal about this cute-looking guy?  
  
As if Yuki could read her mind, she spluttered out. "Remember him? He's our senior from Junior High and he went to England a few years back! Wow..I still can remember and visualize a whole bunch of girls crowding around him, and flirting. Shameless creatures!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Tsukushi exclaimed as realization dawned on her. "What's his name again? Uh..Gary?"  
  
"Yeah.."Yuki said dreamily, still gazing at Gary.  
  
Tsukushi looked at her friend and back at Gary again. How would Yuki react if she told her the truth about Gary and Tsukushi in the past? Something Tsukushi wanted desperately to get out of her mind but cannot??  
  
She gulped.  
  
  
  
What deep dark secret is Tsukushi hiding from Yuki? Read on when the nxt chapter comes! PS: I know I'm adding a lot of situations, but this is all just suspense..jus bear with me, kaez? *smilez and sticks out tongue* Remember, REVIEW!!! =) THANK U! 


	4. More surprises....

Aww.I just found out what an idiot I am! Lolz..thanks for the suggestion, demon-heiress! And thanks for ur encouraging reviews! Of courz I'll write more! I just hope I can meet up to everyone's expectations! *frowns* Well, okay, here comes chapt 4! I'm kinda getting writers' block, so plz do not blame me if this chapt is really boring. COMMENTS! ('-')  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Tsukushi! What's wrong?" Yuki asked worriedly, her forehead creased with worried lines. "You look so pale, what's wrong?"  
  
Tsukushi jumped a little. How.... how was she going to break it to Yuki? It was so obvious that Yuki liked Gary. She couldn't tell Yuki, at least not for now.  
  
She threw her friend a forced smile. "I'm all right, just feeling a little tired."  
  
Yuki broke into a relieved smile. She returned her attention to Gary. "Wow...he hasn't changed a bit! I mean he still looks so good!"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Tsukushi scrutinized Gary from head to toe. True, he didn't change much in looks, but who knows about his character? All Tsukushi knew about him was that he had an exotic parentage whereby his mother was an Asian and his father was an American, that he had a killer smile that brought a girl to seventh heaven whenever he flashed his pearly whites, and that he was the hottest guy on campus when he had not left for England. What brought him back? Had he finished his studies?  
  
"Earth to Tsukushi!" Yuki called. She sighed. "Why are you so spacey today? Do you want to call it a day and go home to rest?"  
  
"No!" Tsukushi replied quickly. "I mean....no, I'll be even more spacey if I'm at home. Mama will give me a hard time about Doumyouji again." She frowned. If she went home now, she would spend ALL her free time imagining things and upsetting herself.  
  
Yuki smiled, as if satisfied with the reply. "Good. Now let's go greet Gary....ohhh, if only he would pay ANY attention to me!" she whined, putting a hand to her face and sighing. Her eyes suddenly brightened up and she turned to Tsukushi. "Hey! I think he knows you! I remember when we were back in Junior High that he frequently stopped by your locker to talk to you and stuff."  
  
"No!" the worked-up girl could not help turning red. "No, I dun know him. Really. Now, can we just go home? I think I'm coming down with something."  
  
  
  
Tsukasa leaned back in his chair and sighed. This day had sure been hectic. First, he had been dragged by his mother to see some rich woman with her bratty daughter, and the worst part was that his mother had tried to matchmake him with her!  
  
"Oh, wait," he thought, running a hand through his thick curls. "That's not the worse part. How am I going to tell Tsukushi that our whole family's migrating to Canada? Damn! That old woman just won't give me any peace!"  
  
He had pleaded with his mother but all he received was a "We have to go, Tsukasa. Mrs. Hadders has a plot of land over there that we can expand into something big. If we do so, we can earn millions, not to mention billions..."  
  
Who cares about money? Tsukasa kicked the table hard, drowning in the pain. All he wanted was Tsukushi! Tsukushi was all he NEEDED. Damn his mother, damn everyone else who tried to control his life. "I hate this!"  
  
His fiery temper got the better of him and soon he was throwing all kinds of things like vases, and upturning everything that he could get his hands on.  
  
"DAMN!" he could not take it anymore. "To hell with life! Life sucks!"  
  
"What's all the noise about?" the monotonous clicking of heels drew nearer and nearer.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Tsukasa!" his mother exclaimed when she saw the upturned room.  
  
"Damn! Mom, can you please stop controlling my life?" he shouted, tears threatening to spill out. The thought of leaving Tsukushi was too much. "God, I LOVE Tsukushi! I don't want to go to Canada and expand that lousy piece of land. All I need is Tsukushi and my life back from YOU!"  
  
By now, Doumyouji Kaede's face was contorted with anger. "Do you know what you are talking about?! The land can widen our family's name outside Asia and go worldwide. Don't say such insensible things! I'm doing all these just for the sake of you and your sister!"  
  
"Really?" he scoffed. "Don't give me that crap! I've heard enough of them! For me and Sis? I think all you are doing for us is manipulating our lives! Just twisting us around your little finger if not counted as doing things that we don't want for our sakes! Give me a break!"  
  
As soon as it was out of his mouth, his mother's hand flew across his cheek. His cheek was burning with pain, but did he care?  
  
"I don't give a damn what you are going to do or where you are making me go. Because I WON'T GO! Not on my deathbed!" With that, he stomped out of the room and out of the house.  
  
Doumyouji's P.O.V  
  
I've had enough of that old woman's attitude. Why did I ever allow her to insinuate herself into my life? Now, I'm taking charge of my life and I damn will do it good!  
  
I don't know where I am going and I don't care. But all I know was that I was walking away from home. Further and further away from home......  
  
Makino's P.O.V  
  
I was making myself dinner after the irresponsible way that my parents ditched me to go to some place when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. Tsukushi! I can't believe what just happened!" Yuki beamed, her cheeks flushing a crimson red.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. What's up?"  
  
Yuki perched on an armchair and thought better of it so she paced around the room. "I got Gary's number and I actually called him! He said that he didn't much have an impression of me but he will if I would allow him to."  
  
I almost dropped the bowl I was holding. "What did he mean by that?" I did not want to hear the answer to that but the sentence just popped out of my mouth.  
  
"I don't know...." Yuki blushed. "Do you think he's ready to date ME? I mean I thought if I wanted to date him, I had to get in line and evern till I'm seventy, I won't have a chance. But by what he said, I really think that he's ready to date me! It's such a subtle hint!" She was practically floating by now.  
  
I rushed to her side and grabbed hold of her arms and shook her, hard. "YUKI! Listen to me! He doesn't mean what he says. Such guys normally sweet-talk you into believing that he's sincere about you but after a while, he would just forget all about it and deny everything."  
  
I knew I had said the wrong thing by judging the hurt that showed on Yuki's face. "No, I don't think Gary's such a guy. I've never heard of girls complain about him before." Her face suddenly took over a steely look of determination. She tossed her hair behind her shoulders and stared right into my eyes. "I'm going to date him, no matter what you say. I think you are just jealous because he wants to date me and not you!"  
  
"Oh, trust me, I will NEVER get jealous of THAT," I said lightly.  
  
"Stop it! Am I really such a plain and ordinary girl that you make out of me? I will date him and try stopping me! It was a mistake stopping by your house to fill you up about such things." She strode purposefully to the door and exited without a backward glance.  
  
"Yuki!" I called after her but all she did was to glare daggers at me and continued her way back home. If only looks could kill......  
  
I resumed back to cooking, thinking about everything that had happened lately. Doumyouji's confession.... Gary's sudden appearance.....Yuki being angry with her because of that jerk, Gary......  
  
Everything was out of place. Except for the confession, maybe. I leaned against the refrigerator. Did I like Doumyouji that much? Maybe not......maybe a little......  
  
I shook my head to clear all thoughts of Doumyouji. I will not think of him anymore, I decided resolutely. It was just making me feel confused. And maybe a little sweet inside and....  
  
"STOP!" I cried out loud unknowingly. I had to make myself stop thinking about this.  
  
The doorbell rang, making me jump. It totally took me off-guard. I rushed to answer it, hoping fervently that it was Yuki who had realized her folly of wanting to date Gary.  
  
"Yuki?" I said the moment I threw open the door. But all I saw was Doumyouji's angry face.  
  
He stomped into the house, uninvited.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded, but I could not stop this little tingling sensation upon seeing him.  
  
"Makino," he said, turning to face me suddenly. "I....." He finished his sentence by enveloping me into a hug. He held me so tightly that I thought my bones would break.  
  
"What's this for?" I tried to push him away, but the fact was that I was melting. My legs felt wobbly and I could feel his thick curly hair.  
  
"Can I stay for the night?" he whispered huskily in my ear.  
  
"NO!" I retreated immediately. Who knows what he might do to me again.  
  
"I just had a fight with the old woman. And now I can't go home, of course. Just for one night?"  
  
I almost smiled. He was still the same old Doumyouji: not saying please when he was asking of a favour.  
  
"Okay.....i guess. Just for one night," I relented at last. What could I do? Reject him and let him sleep in the streets? But a nagging voice kept haunting me that he could always go to one of the f3's house.....  
  
"Knew you would agree," he said typically and smiled slightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
What will happen when Doumyouji stays for the night?? Read my next chapter which will be coming out quite soon! *I hope, cuz I have lotsa tez this week!* -Sob2- OK, so how was it? I think this is my first longest story of all my chapters, right? Comments.reviews keep pouring in! Hehe.....thanks! 


	5. Suspense.........

W.N.: Sumimasen, mina-san! Realli, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for SO long! And thx so much for the reviews that I have gotten! (^_^) I'm seriously brain-dead, so I don't know if I can write a good chapter up! Well, I'll try still, nevertheless! Pardon me if it's like seriously boring kaez?? Arigato!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Yuki's P.O.V  
  
If only he would call... like NOW, I thought restlessly.  
  
I had been sitting by the phone waiting for Gary's phone call but his call was taking forever to get through my phone.  
  
I glanced at the phone for the millionth time, my thoughts drifting back to my fight with Tsukushi. We have been friends for the longest time; it was beyond me why she would be jealous of me. It just wasn't making any sense. Gary was a great guy, sure, but she had Doumyouji now.....did she have to steal Gary away from me? Possibly the only happiness I could get from life?  
  
"Brring! Brring!" the shrill sound of the phone snapped me back to reality. I snatched up the phone eagerly from its cradle.  
  
"Hi?"  
  
"Hey, babe," the voice on the other end said.  
  
I giggled self-consciously. "You called after all!" I said, trying not to sound eager and satisfied. "I thought you wouldn't. Guys like you always do say they are going to call but they don't." The sentence struck me. It was the exact sentence that Tsukushi had said to me! It sounded so right when I said it out loud.  
  
"No!" I pushed away the thought and focused on Gary's voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...." I tried to cover up the fact that I just shouted out "NO!" for no apparent reason. "It's nothing.....really."  
  
"Hmm? You wanna get a drink somewhere and have a good talk? And maybe I'll get to know you a little more? Whaddya say?"  
  
"Definitely!" I enthused, and then realized that I sounded too perky. "I mean, sure. Why not?" I amended.  
  
Gary chuckled. "Good choice, babe. See you in an hour." With that, he hung up.  
  
I jumped up and down excitedly. He was going to take me out on a real date! Oh my God! I didn't even know what to wear! My first instinct was to call Tsukushi, but I stopped mid-dial. I forgot that I was still angry with her.  
  
Oh, well. Guess I had to handle this on my own. I'm a big girl now, I don't need ANYONE to tell me what to do.....especially NOT Tsukushi...  
  
*****************************  
  
"So what happened back at your house?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
"Don't talk about it," Doumyouji answered gruffly. "I just realized that everyone should have his own stand and not just receive anything that he's given."  
  
Tsukushi stopped folding the laundry and looked at him. "It's your mum again, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what? I'm just asking what's going on. I NEED to know what's going on."  
  
"Man, must you always come spoil my mood? Can my mood even get any worse than this? Life's just something that you can waste it away. What's life for if it's just listening to your parents' demands and giving in to whatever your parents want?"  
  
"Don't say that," Tsukushi said sympathetically. "As you said, you can handle your own life. It doesn't mean that-"  
  
"We are baaaaaaaaack!" a voice sang out. "Tsukushi, you wouldn't believe how much discount we got at a store when we...." Her parents' mouths dropped wide in disbelief as they saw Doumyouji seated on the couch. "Yo.....you are here! Tsukushi, why didn't you tell us? We could have bought back something for dinner! I'll bet Master Doumyouji won't be accustomed to your cooking, right?  
  
Tsukushi rolled her eyes. She was beginning to regret her choice of allowing Doumyouji to stay for the night. "If he isn't accustomed to my cooking, he can always go somewhere else."  
  
Her mother looked horrified. "How can you say such a thing?! No, he's going to stay for the night.....or whatever nights he want to. Have you prepared a room? I'll go do it!" Tsukushi could swear that Doumyouji's eyes betrayed a glimmer of amusement. She buried her face in her hands. It was so humiliating to have parents like that! How was the night going to be like? Tsukushi didn't even want to think about it....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Okok, I know this chapter is short.....but as I said, I have a serious case of writer's block. So comments please, mina-san! I really need some inspiration if you know what I mean. (-_-) OK, so how would Yuki's date with Gary turn out to be? A horror? A blessing? And how would the night be for Doumyouji and Tsukushi? Especially with Tsukushi's mother intervening in? Stay glued and reviews, reviews and reviews!  
  
P.S.(To Sabby): I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story but so sorry! I really can't send you each chapter of my story! It's too tedious! But continue reviewing! Thanks so much! V(^-^)V 


	6. Yuki and Gary?! Nani?!

Hey! Sorry for the delay! Been pretty busy lately....but the thing is that I'm kinda stuck.....so please excuse me if it's getting worse and worse by each chapter kaez? :S Well, get back to the story now..... thx for all the reviews again! (^_^) OK.here goes...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yuki paced impatiently outside the café, waiting for Gary's appearance. She nervously fiddled with her short ponytail and straightened her simple baby blue dress-her favourite dress of all. She knew that she did not look glamorous or stunningly beautiful but to think Gary would give her the chance to show him her inner beauty! All these were totally beyond Yuki, but did she care a bit? No.... as long as she proved to Gary how "beautiful" she could be compared to all the other models that Yuki heard he dated.  
  
Wait.....models? Yuki started to panic. HOW THE HECK WOULD SHE BE ABLE TO COMPARE UP WITH MODELS? "Omigod.....i've been daydreaming on my part. Once Gary takes a good look at me, he's gonna chuck me aside like I'm some garbage!" Yuki whispered to herself, suddenly self-conscious.  
  
Yuki turned in time to see Gary sauntering towards her, his metallic blue button-down shirt unbuttoned, revealing his tan and muscular chest. Her heart began to beat three times its normal rate.  
  
She crossed her fingers behind her back as she gave Gary her most flirtatious smile. "Hey there, Gary." Her smile wavered as she noticed Gary summing her up with one sweeping glance of her whole profile.  
  
"So.......you are Yuki?" Gary asked, not missing a beat.  
  
"Yeah......." she replied, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
Gary laughed lightly. "Come on, don't sound so nervous. I'm not going to bite." He glanced around him. "It's too noisy and crowded around here, so why don't we take a ride to my house?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
Yuki could feel her face burning. "Your house?" she squeaked, unable to contain her excitement. "Oh, okay."  
  
"Then, let's get a move on." Gary threw her a smile which made Yuki dizzy with happiness.  
  
I'm going to Gary's house, Yuki thought excitedly to herself as she felt Gary's hands wrapped around her waist. "Tsukushi, take THAT!" she muttered under her breath, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Daughter? Your dad and I just got invited to stay at a chalet for a night...I assume you and Doumyouji will get on just fine without us?"  
  
"WHAT! You gotta be kidding! No! Since when do you have such rich friends that can actually afford to treat you and Dad to a night's stay at a chalet? Stop your nonsense, Mama."  
  
Tsukushi's Dad carried out one medium-sized suitcase right on cue. "Should we get moving now, dear?"  
  
Tsukushi slapped a hand to her forehead. Her parents were just too absurd. Were they really going to sleep on the streets just because of Doumyouji? That was total insanity! FINE! If they wanted things to be this way, gladly!  
  
Her parents ambled to the door. "Tsukushi, remember to jump at any opportunity!" her mother reminded her for the millionth time since they knew that their "precious" daughter had potential to become the mistress of the Doumyouji's huge house and all of their estate. They wish, Tsukushi snorted.  
  
As if her mother's irritating habit of spouting nonsense was not enough, her father also had to be part of this whole thing. "Daughter, you must hook up with Domyouji! Take pity on your poor father, I need more pocket money..." He lowered his voice. "Since your mother is so stingy with the pocket money she gives me, of course I need a back-up."  
  
"HUH? What did you say, dear?"  
  
"Err....nothing! Now, let's get going. We are going to be late!" At any chance to escape the painful ear-pinching that he deserved at times, her dad would do anything to get out of it.  
  
Tsukushi blew out an exasperated breath. She grabbed a plastic sheet from the table and called after her parents. "You guys would need this." She threw it to her parents. "Sleeping on hard ground isn't exactly bliss, but I guess a plastic sheet above it would be a tiny bit better to sleep on."  
  
Her parents exchanged a glance and left without responding.  
  
Just then, Doumyouji walked down the hallway. "Why is your bathroom so small? It's even smaller than my fishpond!" he complained, raking a hand through his now-straight-and-damp hair, a towel draped over his shoulder.  
  
"You can leave anytime, you know?"  
  
Doumyouji cleared his throat. "I mean, as long as I can bathe in the bathroom, size doesn't matter." He paused and added, "Even though it's STILL smaller than my fishpond."  
  
Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "Can't be bothered to talk to you." She proceeded to the kitchen and began taking out the ingredients for a light dinner.  
  
"So what are we eating for dinner anyway?"  
  
"I dunno......just anything that I can dig out."  
  
"WHAT! OK, this will not do. We are going out for dinner. Come on!" he dragged Tsukushi to the door with her protesting furiously.  
  
"Wait a minute! Can you please have the courtesy to let go off me to let me change?" she gestured to her torn and tattered shirt.  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Tsukushi's P.O.V  
  
"Wow.....it must be expensive to eat here!" I exclaimed, looking at the menu.  
  
"Don't worry about the price, just order whatever you want." Doumyouji assured me. Typical of him. He was filthy rich, of course he could afford anything he wanted.  
  
After making up my mind on what to eat, which by the way was the cheapest I could find on the menu, I gestured for a waiter.  
  
"What are you doing?" Doumyouji asked me in alarm as I waved my hand above my head wildly to attract any alert waiters.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
He pulled my hands down. "Don't do that! It's so embarrassing!" Just as I was about to retort back, he snapped his fingers loudly and almost immediately, a waiter appeared beside our table.  
  
"Yes, Master Doumyouji? Are you ready to take order?" the waiter asked politely.  
  
Okay, big deal. He should have told me earlier that he was able to have this kind if service right?  
  
The restaurant's ambience was really great; I had to admit as I glanced around me. I admired the view of the streets decoration outside the window, people passing by every second. I noted to myself that I just HAD TO walk through the bustling streets with all the shimmering lights and deco, meanwhile just window shopping after dinner. It was such a beautiful sight.  
  
Just then, a couple passed by the window. The guy was whispering something into his partner's ears, most probably sweet-nothings, which made her laugh. She threw back her head, her small ponytail bobbing enthusiastically.  
  
Then, it hit me. I felt as if someone had just taken a metal rod and hit me viciously on the head. I stood up abruptly, causing my chair to hit the ground, sounding out a loud crash. Everyone turned to look at me, but I didn't care about anything else except for that couple I saw outside.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going, Makino?" Doumyouji called after me as I hurried out of the door.  
  
He caught up with me shortly and jerked my arm to stop me from moving on further. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I saw.saw." I said breathlessly, "Yuki and Gary! I have to stop them! God knows what Gary might do to Yuki!"  
  
"Whoa!" He put his hands on my shoulder and steadied me. "Relax! Gary who? Yuki might be on a date with this Gary-guy, but that doesn't mean that he would hurt her, right? If you mess up their date, she might get angry with you for ruining everything."  
  
"No!" I shouted, nearly crying out with anxiety. "You don't know that guy! He's a beast! He'll DEFINITELY do something inhuman to Yuki!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's just follow them. But promise not to ruin their date," Doumyouji relented at last. I felt bad, because we were counted to be on a date tonight too.  
  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the direction that I had seen Yuki and Gary heading towards. "Hurry up! We are going to lose them!"  
  
They got into a car and sped off.  
  
I threw my hands up with frustration. Now what?!  
  
Doumyouji suddenly pulled me and took off. "Come on, my car's just nearby."  
  
We got onto his car and sped off. "Where ARE they?" I exclaimed, scanning the streets. "It's a blue mustang......we got to find them!" I wrung my hands nervously.  
  
We kept on driving, but found no sight of the mustang. All hope was lost! I leaned back in the seat, defeated. If anything bad were to happen to Yuki, I wouldn't forgive myself! I felt a tear slid down my cheek.  
  
"THERE!" Doumyouji shouted suddenly, suddenly speeding off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
OK, I know I'm not very good at action-packed scenes, but just bear with them, cuz they r kinda important. At least you can have an idea of what I'm talking about right? A really SLIGHT idea, at least? Well, what's going to happen next? Wait for my next chapter which is going to be uploaded at the latest after two weeks. I've really been so busy! OK, reviews please! (^_^) 


End file.
